


The Tangibility of Love

by MissUnnoticed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Gap that Won't Matter that Much Until The Last Few Chapters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armin Just Wants to Study in Peace, Body Possession, Boys Kissing, Don't touch Mikasa's scarf, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is out for the Acker-booty, Ghost Possession, How does one even Tag?, Levi is Done with Life, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mixed Emotions, Not-Really-Pining Levi Ackerman 'cause He's Right Beside Eren The Whole Time, Older! Levi, Pining Eren Yaeger, Student! Armin, Student! Eren, Worried Eren Yaeger, age gap, confused feelings, hidden identity, huh, i guess?, idek bruh, professor! Levi, wait what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissUnnoticed/pseuds/MissUnnoticed
Summary: Levi Ackerman has succeeded in mustering the perfect deadpan expression and has been aloof with everyone he knew, making work as a professor his priority and keeping to himself. But what was the point if he would just end up being comatose?Turning into a ghost and having to possess the body of Armin Arlert didn't make him feel better, and having to put up with Eren Jaeger, a student who was too righteous for his own good, made the situation worse.And, of course, Arlert's constantly-active hormones and the fact that Jaeger was devilishly attractive certainly didn't help.





	The Tangibility of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren is fucked and Levi demands tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic on this fandom!
> 
> I started to love EreRi so much that I had to write yet another weird fic.
> 
> I do hope that my writing has improved compared to before, but idk.
> 
> ERERI IS LAIFU!

Levi Ackerman was not having the best of days.

His alarm hadn't gone off and left him to figure out how he was going to muster a will strong enough to pull himself out of slumber. It hadn't been easy, of course, and though he did manage to wake up early enough to have time to shower or have his morning tea, he unfortunately didn't have time for both.

Yes. First thing in the morning he was forced to choose between two things that practically made his morning. Well, isn't life just great?

Of course, cleaning always came first in everything, so just like that, he had gone to the bathroom to bathe, trying to ignore how he had to give up the only thing (aside from cleaning) that made the day bearable to live through.

After Levi had finished cleansing every inch of his body with the soap that was prescribed by his dermatologist—and no, it's not that he had any skin disease; he simply wanted the best when it comes to keeping the germs at bay, especially when it comes to his body—he found himself standing in front of his wardrobe, contemplating on what he should wear.

What would be best to wear on such a bad day like this?

He looked through his wardrobe and decided to go with his usual plain white shirt that almost matched his complexion, the trousers that were as dark as his raven hair and, of course, his favourite cravat that he tucked on his collar.

He stood before the mirror, fixed his already-neatly-tucked cravat and lifted his chin to stare condescendingly at the one the mirror reflected. At the one whose heart was broken to many pieces too many times. At the one who hid beneath a thousand masks. He stared at Levi Ackerman, his very own self.

Sighing, he dispelled the anxiety he felt and headed to the university where his daily dose of stress awaited him.

 

 

 

 

 

-•-

 

 

 

 

 

Boring.

You would think, as many of the other students do, that Levi Ackerman's classes would be boring and bland, but Eren Jaeger can't disagree more. Just what do they find uninteresting about it? Professor Ackerman was one of the best teachers Eren had ever had and if you ignored the scowl he always sported, you would also see how handsome he really was.

Eren looked over his shoulder and saw his best friend, Armin, just arriving to the classroom with horrible dark circles beneath his eyes. Eren figured he must have stayed up late reading some book or doing nerdy things smart people do. The latter, having noticed Eren looking at him, waved as he sat beside him. He waved back.

Eren then sighed and glanced at his watch. It's almost time and Professor Ackerman still hasn't arrived. Something bad didn't happen, right?

The noises his classmates created made him even more anxious; Professor Ackerman was never late. He frowned (literally and figuratively) upon tardiness and loved staying punctual.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came their petite, raven-haired professor, looking much grumpier than usual, which was saying a lot because he was always grumpy.

Eren smiled, relief rushing into him as the noise died down with the presence of their hot professor.

Yes. He was hot and Eren knew it.

And, well, he wasn't sure why he started having these feelings towards his professor, but he sure as hell knew there's something. Something that he'd learn to ignore through time and something his professor would never find out. Eren shifted slightly in his seat, eyeing his professor's still-damp hair and imagined him with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, fresh from the bathroom, water dripping from his mane to his toned abs—

Damn.

"Good morning, class," Professor Ackerman greets, clearing his throat and pulling Eren out of his fantasy-filled reverie. "Everyone seems so lively today. Truly, I hope that all of you would show just as much enthusiasm to our new lesson for the day."

Eren could already hear his classmates' silent groans and sighs. He, on the other hand, couldn't wait for his professor to start discussing whatever their new lesson for today is. It's not even because of the lesson itself but because of the way the raven-haired man would practically prance—yes, prance. There's no other word that could possibly make up for the way his hips would sway so naturally and sinfully—whenever he goes from the platform to the spaces between the desks and back again. And that arse. Oh, don't even get him started about that arse.

Eren was definitely damned, wasn't he?

"—and that is how it's done. Mr. Jaeger?" The last eight words of Professor Ackerman reached Eren's ears, thanks to the nudge and familiar look that Armin gave him. Oh, that look could only mean one thing: Listen if you don't want to die. The look and his name being called were more than enough to make Eren look up to direct his gaze from his professor's hips to his face. He didn't want to die, after all.

"Uh, yes, sir?" he stuttered out, forgetting he had a convenient thing called confidence inside of him once his green eyes met those beautiful grey ones. God, they looked like they were going to suck Eren's soul right there and then.

"You seem rather distracted. Tell me, Mr. Jaeger," Professor Ackerman says, one of the eyebrows above his radiant orbs shooting upwards. "Is there something more interesting that occupies your mind than the new lesson that may lead you to flunk this subject if you so continue to not pay attention to me?"

He was mistaken. Eren had been paying a lot of attention to him. Well, maybe that was the problem here. He gave more attention to the one speaking instead of what was being spoken about. Eren wasn't quite sure what the lesson was, but he reckoned that it couldn't hold a candle to how interesting those hips were.

Really, though. Having a professor with hips this... _captivating_ should be illegal.

"O-Of course not, sir. It's just that I hadn't slept well last night, so my concentration might not be that... great," Eren lied. He slept rather well last night, and though there might have been other excuses that were better, that was the best excuse he could come up with at the moment. Eren even suspects that he might've forgotten how to speak English (which would be endlessly mortifying because this right here was English class) at the first three seconds and failed to weave the most basic words into a simple sentence.

"Is that so? Well, you certainly look fresh this morning." Wait, was that a compliment? "If I had to pick one who looks sleep-deprived, I'd say it's Mr. Arlert, the one seated next to you."

"Oh, uh, that's because—"

"Please be more attentive," he dismisses with a snippy tone in his voice. Eren hated himself for messing up but silently blamed his professor's sinful body parts for greedily consuming his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

-•-

 

 

 

 

 

Tea.

Levi would do anything just to have his long-awaited and well-deserved tea. So he was going off campus at lunch and buy from the best café the city had to offer and no one was going to stop him.

The day had been exhausting to no apparent end and he's only living through half of it. He swore that he was definitely not getting paid enough for putting up with the little shits that were his students, if waking up at an unreasonable hour was not enough.

There's only so much he can handle and it vexes him when people do not listen to him. Thinking about that Jaeger brat made his eyes twitch. How he couldn't really stay angry at that (handsome) face irritated him. He didn't know what the teen was thinking when he had caught him staring at his rear. Come to think of it, he has always felt eyes on him every time he taught in that class. It wasn't the curious stares that he was accustomed to. It was stares that made him feel like he was being checked out.

Oh, well, it's not that important. What's important right now is tea.

Levi seated himself on one of the empty tables as he waited for his Earl Grey and scones. This café was by no means the nearest to the university, but the quality of their cuppa was something that urged him to choose this café among others.

His mood has visibly lightened when a waiter had come, carrying the pleasant scent of scones and Earl Grey from the tray. Levi gratefully accepted them, placing the scones on the table and holding the cup near his nose, letting the aroma fill his lungs. He was just about to take a sip of his tea when his phone suddenly rung.

He almost slammed the cup on the table, but he chose to take a deep breath and stay calm as he took his phone to check who it was. Seeing it was Dean Smith, he answered it with a "What is it?"

"Levi, I have something I'd like to discuss with you," Erwin's voice in the other line was heard and the raven-haired man already felt his patience running incredibly thin.

"Well, go ahead and say it."

"I'm afraid I can't. It's a matter we must speak about in person."

Levi sighed, an inch away from asking if it really was that important that he had to give up the time he had reserved for appreciating tea, but he stopped himself before he could say anything regarding that.

"All right. I'll go to your office then."

And with that, he sipped his tea faster than he had intended to and took two scones from the plate, scurrying off and taking a bite of the scones while he was at it. Levi glanced up at the streetlights that shone a bright green.

Gloomily nibbling on a scone, he moved forward. How cruel must the universe be to make him suffer like this. Levi silently rues whatever it was that he had done in his past life. He suddenly wonders what he was if he had a past life indeed. Would he have been a hero who saved everyone from a crisis? An outcast who was forced into the life of a criminal? Perhaps he was just a normal person who had sinned like any other. Levi shook the thoughts off his head, telling himself that what matters is this life. He had so many things he had to do and hadn't yet done. Maybe someday he'll learn to open his heart to someone again, who knows? He doubts it, though. Who, after all, would want to be with _him_? He wasn't getting any younger, let alone getting taller. His personality isn't exactly appealing either. There's practically no good thing about him. All that was left to do in his life is to work. Work and save up enough money to fend for himself. No matter how much he hated teaching brats, it was the only thing he could do. Someday, he might find a hobby that suits him and—

Levi's train of thoughts are disrupted by a series of rapid honks from a car that was getting to him so fast— _too fast._ Something told him he should get away from here, but somehow, he couldn't get himself to move. His body froze and his grey eyes were wide as they saw a blur of red. He couldn't describe how he felt when it had hit his body like it was nothing. Like his existence meant nothing.

All Levi remembered was the excruciating pain before the world became pitch black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Idk, but if any of you are curious about my plans in this story, you could always ask.^^
> 
> Please tell me in the comments how you think about my story.
> 
> Comments + Kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
